Workings of Fate, Part III - The Road That Converges
by Kalico37
Summary: After waking up and reminiscing about her single moment of unconscious, Raven prepares to meet some people who she hasn't seen in a long time. Part III, and the concluding part, of a one-shot trilogy. Rated T, because that's my thing.


**********DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or any original characters/locations/etc. from the series. But I'd like to think I can lay claim to this particular, overarching, three-part story concept centered around my absolute favorite character from the show.**

**Enjoy the concluding entry in this trilogy of one-shots!**

* * *

**Early December. 2014. (Age: 23)**

"So where are we going today, Mommy?"

I remove the fork from my mouth, and swallow the chunk of pancake that it was formerly stuck through. "I told you; we're going out to the coast."

"I know _that,_" Violet attempts to roll her eyes at me. Hm, not quite there yet, but still, impressive nonetheless. "I mean what are we doing?"

I entertain being difficult with her. "Well then, why didn't you ask me that in the first place, hmm?" I smirk.

"Mommy!" she pouts, in one of those adorably-childish ways.

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes; playing semantics with a three-year-old can only go so far, even if that three-year-old is exceptionally intelligent and knowledgeable for her age.

"We're going to go and see some old friends of mine," I explain. "You'll like them; they're good people."

"So I haven't met them before?" Violet asks through a mouthful of pancake.

"Well, no," I admit. "But one of them helped me out a lot, just a matter of months before you were born, so, in a way…"

"No?" she guesses.

I nod. "That's correct."

Violet considers my answer, and shrugs. She puts her fork down, and looks from her empty plate to mine, which still has plenty of food left on it.

I pause with my own fork halfway to my mouth, noticing her expression. "Um…do you…want the rest of my food?"

Her answer is to wordlessly pull my plate over to her side of the table, and to ravenously begin consuming what's left of my pancakes. I eat my remaining forkful and smile. "You're welcome, Vi."

I decide to get up and leave her be to finish breakfast. I also decide that I need to get changed; I've spent my waking hours this morning by reminiscing on the couch, making pancakes, and eating them. As I make my way into my bedroom, I glance at a clock. It's almost seven. Hm. Maybe I'll take a shower as well.

"Vi," I call out. "I'm just going to take a shower, okay? Finish your food and sit tight for about ten minutes."

"Mm-kay," she replies in a muffled-by-food manner.

* * *

"Mommy, let's go!" Violet urges me.

"You're pretty quiet most of the time," I comment. "But you can sure be loud when you want to."

"Can we go now?"

"You know, we still have a good hour-and-a-half until we're expected," I point out.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get there?"

I pause. Hm. Perhaps I should have given that some thought. I do have a driver's licence, which I managed to procure, through the _appropriate _measures, during my time on the East Coast. However, after moving back to Jump City, and the subsequent birth of my daughter ten months afterwards, I didn't have time for much travelling. We live our lives relatively secluded and reclusive compared to the average domesticated family. Any and all stores we require are easily accessible by walking, and we don't even need to go shopping that often. As a twenty-three-year-old mother, I also don't have much of a social life, but if it's not broken, don't fix it. What this boils down to is that while I am a fully capable driver, I do not possess a car, nor did I ever see a need for one since moving back to Jump.

Until today, of course.

The feel of Violet tugging on the hem of my coat snaps me out of my thinking. "Mommy? Did you hear me? I said, 'how are we going to get-mmf!'"

I clamp my hand over her mouth to cut her off. "Shh, let me think," I tell her, removing my hand. "Just, uh, sit on the couch for a moment."

As I watch her walk to the couch, I inwardly sigh and consider my options. I am not intoxicated, so I don't see the need to unnecessarily waste money on a taxi; there is no way on this earth that I will take myself and a daughter on a bus; walking is much too far.

I suppose this leaves one option. An option which I'm not even sure will work anymore. Using my powers to Transfer us to the tower. If I was younger, and not a mother with a small child, I would use my powers without hesitation. However, becoming a mother has seen me unknowingly using my powers less and less, to the point where I had stopped using my powers completely by the time I turned twenty-one. It wasn't necessarily a conscious decision, to give up my powers, but something that I suppose I just…forgot about, honestly. As a result, I have an extra level of reticence and hesitation, and I don't know if my powers would be safe to use after such a long period of time spent without practice, especially factoring a child into the equation.

Yeah, no. I'm not going to run the risk of Transferring us both the doorstep of Titans Tower; there is just too much that could go wrong. But, there is a more…_scenic_ alternative. Much safer in comparison, as well. I smile.

"Hey, Vi?" I call out. "Get your jacket, okay? We'll get going now, and it might be a bit cold for you."

Violet jumps off the couch. "How are we getting there?"

I turn to face her, still smiling. "We're flying."

* * *

Okay, so not "flying." What I'm actually doing is Levitating. But I'm not going to try and explain the difference to a three-year-old, no matter how smart she is. In my case, it's the same basic principle, anyway. To fly is to travel through the air. In the case of someone like Starfire, one can "fly" in that they are able to travel through the air at greatly-varying speeds, at greatly-varying altitudes. For me, Levitating is the same, except that my speed and altitude is restricted to a much tighter standard deviation. In other words, my maximum speeds and altitudes are dwarfed by Starfire's in comparison, and are more constant, with less variation.

I feel the weight on my back shift slightly. That's Violet, gazing out over the ocean in awe. We're almost at the island now. I'm not at all concerned about the possibility of her falling from my back; I made sure to ensconce the two of us in a "protective bubble," of sorts. Lots of wards, lots of double-checking required. Very tiring, especially considering that I haven't used my powers in a long time, but I'll do whatever I have to in order to protect Violet, so I feel very much vindicated.

Somehow I know that she is shaking her head at me, even though I can't see her. "Mommy, why didn't you tell me you were super-cool?"

That draws a small chuckle from me. I can't answer her directly, since maintaining this rusty use of my power is requiring a lot of concentration at the moment. So I angle downward, towards the base of the familiar island. Violet, who had been clinging to my hood for the duration of this Levitation, is now practically strangling me with both her arms wrapped around my neck.

I pull up as the ground approaches us, and gently land, making sure to hold Violet close to my back as I do so. As soon as I'm fully settled upon land, I put Violet down, and immediately rub my aching back and shoulders. That child of mine is deceptively heavy, not to mention I rarely ever carry her lately. Or maybe I'm just letting my strength go in my motherhood. Maybe I should consider going to the gym. It's just down the road from home. Hm. I'll look into it.

I sigh at the colossal structure before us, in fond nostalgia. Ah, Titans Tower. The place I once called home, until I packed up and left at the age of sixteen. Now, here I am, seven years later; taller, slimmer, longer hair, fairly well-traveled, and at the age of twenty-three. Oh, and the three-year-old child at my side who was conceived and born of my good friend Fate manipulating the circumstance and happenstance of my genetics. That's pretty important too. As a matter of fact, this reminds of the brief exchange between the two of us earlier this morning; none of the Titans have _ever_ seen Violet, nor have they met her. In fact, only Robin is aware of her existence, having taken me to the hospital after my idiotic attempt to rebel against Fate. But then again, she wasn't born then, nor had I any idea what gender she would be, so with that in mind, he isn't _really _aware of her existence. Whatever; she will meet everyone, and everyone will meet her. There.

_Again,_ I feel Violet tugging at my coat. "Yes, Vi?"

She relinquishes her grip. "You didn't answer me before," she says, handing me her jacket.

What? Oh right, the "secret" aspect of the situation. I kneel down and tie the jacket around her waist. "Well, I'm guessing you know what this place is, yes?"

She nods. "This is Titans Tower, where the Titans live. I've seen it in pictures."

"Correct," I stand and give her a hinting smile. "Now, do you remember the stories I told you after your second birthday? You know, the ones about Robin, and Cyborg, and Starfire, and Beast Boy?"

"And the ones about a girl with purple…hair…" she looks at my _purple _hair, and her already-wide eyes widen further in realization. Bless her. "Th-this is the place?! You were really one of them?!"

I nod at her. "I was really one of them. I was a Teen Titan, Vi. Of course, that was seven years ago, when we were all still teenagers. Obviously not the case anymore…"

"I thought you just made those stories up to impress me…" I can see the wheels turning behind her eyes. "So…you did superhero stuff, like flying, and using powers, and fighting bad guys?"

"That's right."

"Wow."

I notice that we have gone on a slight tangent, so I try to steer it back to the point. "To answer your question, Vi, I didn't tell you about my powers because I just forgot about them. I was using them less and less after I left the team, and I guess I stopped using them completely by the time you were born."

"But why did you leave?" she wonders.

"Well…" hm, how should I go about this? "I realized that I was done with that part of my life. I wasn't unhappy, or angry, or anything. I just realized that I had to move on, and start a new part of my life."

Okay, that sounds better than the "invisible-hand-of-Fate" explanation.

"You should've stayed…" she says sadly.

"Ah, well, if I had, then you wouldn't be alive," I explain. That might not be entirely true, but the probability is in favor of that scenario.

She appears to accept that logic, if grudgingly. "Still…"

"Come on," I instruct, holding out my hand. She takes it and we walk up the path to the obnoxiously-large front door.

Okay, Raven, deep breaths. As much as they will appreciate seeing Violet, and seeing me after all these years, remember that there will likely still be a stigma associated with my name and my departure seven years ago. Just…I don't know. Be cool? Whatever.

I wish I still had my communicator. That way I wouldn't have to be putting my blind faith in these people to remember what time I said we were going to show up.

For some inconceivable reason, I decide to lean forward towards the door, when it suddenly begins to slide open with a loud _cranking _noise. I take a few steps back, and I feel Violet's hand squeeze tighter around my own.

There is a lone figure standing in the immediate Entryway, with long, black hair, and a black outfit with a large, blue emblem emblazoned on the chest. His arms are folded, but he is smiling at us. "Good to see you, Raven," he nods at me, and his attention turns to Violet. "And this is?"

I'm about to answer, but Violet cuts me off. "My name is Violet. It's nice to meet you, Robin."

He smiles fondly. "I haven't gone by that name in a long time," he says. "I'm called 'Nightwing,' nowadays. But it's nice to meet you too."

"Yeah, and in case you haven't guessed, she's my daughter," I point out sardonically.

"Really? I couldn't tell," he comments in good humor. "You two look almost exactly the same."

I notice that, under the veneer, he looks slightly unnerved by our presence. "Is…something wrong, Rob-err, Nightwing?" I can see a slight clenching of his jaw. That's enough for me. "Violet, go wait for us over by the door. We won't be long."

My daughter shrugs and goes over to the direct inside of the Entryway. Robin (or Nightwing?) walks past me, just far enough out of Violet's earshot, and I follow him. "Are you going to tell me what's eating you?"

Amazing. He's kept his arms crossed this whole time. Maybe that's his superpower; impassive body language. "Raven, I think you know what I'm going to say to you right now, but I'll say it anyway; I'm glad to see you. I'm glad to see your daughter. I'm glad to see how well the years have kept you both, especially considering where you were when I last saw you."

"Mmm, good times," I cut in sarcastically. I can still remember that stupid ritual like it was yesterday. "What was that? Three, four years ago?"

"Four years sounds about right," he confirms. "But that serves my point; that was the last time _I_ saw you. I'm fine with it, and I don't care about the time that's passed, as long as my friend is okay. But that's not my entire point-"

"Please," I interrupt again. "Arrive at the point."

"My point is that the others haven't seen you since the day you left. And that was almost a decade ago. I'm sure they'll understand the fact that you had to move on, in every sense of the word, but still…"

I hold up my hand. "I understand. As much as I'm hoping for a good reception, I won't hold it against anyone if there was some sort of stigma associated with my name after I left. I would just like to think that I can still be friends with them."

"Don't worry about it too much though, it should be fine," he smiles at me reassuringly, and we walk inside the Entryway. Violet comes over us, and I instinctively take her hand in my own.

"Come with me," Nightwing instructs. "Everyone's in the Main Operations Room. I'm sure that they'll be happy to see you. _Both _of you," he emphasizes. Was that directed at me? Was that some sort of way to address the concerns we shared over the team's reaction? Hm. I suppose I can only continue to waste mental energy speculating on obscure verbal gestures.

After a long ride up the elevator, the doors open and we stroll out into a hallway. I could have attempted to Transfer the three of us here to save time, but I'm still not willing to alter the physical plane in such a manner, when my powers are still extremely rusty.

"We've gone through a number of redesigns to the tower after you left," Nightwing explains as we traverse the corridors. "Right now, we're finishing up our most recent one."

I notice there is a section of wall panels that haven't been completed yet. "I can see that."

"So, Violet, I'm guessing you're…three, now?" he asks.

"Yes," Violet confirms. "Why did you change your name?"

Hmm, maybe I should have asked that myself.

"It's a boring reason," he dismisses.

"No," I prompt. "Tell us; I'm legitimately interested to hear this."

Nightwing sighs. "Well, I felt like I had to change my name when I got older, so I changed it from 'Robin' to 'Nightwing.'"

I frown. "That's it?"

"You asked the question!" he defends.

I shrug at Violet. "There's your answer; he's getting old."

"Hey, you're as old as I am. Plus, you have a kid," he interjects.

"I'm right here," Violet deadpans.

"Easy," I tell her. "It's no problem at all," I say to Nightwing. "I hate to use words like 'charmed,' or 'blessed,' but we live a quiet, satisfying life, and I have no problems with stress or any sort of thing like that."

"Mm, so you don't miss the fast-paced lifestyle of being of being a Titan? Taking down crime, fighting evil, all of that?" he asks me.

That's a pretty easy answer. "Not really, no. The thing I miss most about being a Titan are the friends I had to leave behind. But compared to my life now," I tighten my hand around Violet's. "I couldn't imagine living that old lifestyle ever again. I have far too much to lose and live for."

Violet beams at me, and Nightwing nods, satisfied, as we approach the door to the Main Operations Room. "After you," he directs.

I step into the appropriate proximity of the door, and it shoots open at my presence. Hm, the Main Operations Room doesn't seem to have changed _at all _in the last seven or so years. The panels are the same, the furniture is the same, and even the kitchen is the same. The only thing in the entire room that appears to have changed are the appearances of the people sitting at the counter.

"You just tensed up," Violet whispers to Nightwing. "As soon as the door opened."

"What? Pfft, no I didn't," he hastily says, in an ill-disguised attempt to brush her off.

I shake my head at him. "Don't B.S. my daughter. She's pretty smart."

"Thank you, Mommy," my daughter replies, and turns her attention back to Nightwing. "You're attracted to someone. _Her_," she points towards Starfire, who is eating with her back to us.

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Really? I thought you would've made a move by now. It has been _seven years_…"

"Well-I, uh…um, uh…" Nightwing fumbles, looking between the two of us nervously. I suppose our near-identical appearances can be imposing in such a situation.

I smirk. "Don't worry about it. Come on, Vi, I'll introduce you."

We meander down the steps behind Nightwing, as the leader calls out to his team, "Everybody! Look who's here!"

Immediately, three heads turn towards us, followed by gasps, exclamations, standing up and rushing over.

Starfire is first to us, gliding over. Her hair seems more illustrious than before, and she has replaced her old two-piece outfit with one that connects the top half to the bottom half, yet still with the midriff exposed. "Raven! What a joyous day!" she greets me, and crushes me in a hug.

"…It's good to…see you too, Starfire," I wheeze. "Nice outfit…less, hm, skimpy, I guess."

She releases me. "It pains me that we could not meet again sooner!" she says, dismayed, but lights up again at the sight of my daughter. "And who is this?!"

Violet smiles curtly. "My name is Violet. Nice to meet you, Starfire."

"Would you mind if I hug you?" Starfire asks her. Intriguing.

Violet nods, and embraces my former teammate. "So warm," I hear her whisper.

I turn my attention to a certain green-skinned shape-shifter. "It's pleasant to see you again, _Garfield_," I grin.

He laughs nervously. "Oh, you still remember that, huh?"

"I do," a question arises. "So what name do you go by these days? 'Changeling,' or something like that? I see that you still have the same outfit you did seven years ago."

"No, I still go by…Beast Boy…" he admits.

I have to suppress the threat of audible laughter. "Really? You're still 'Beast Boy?' How old are you now, Garfield? Twenty-two? At what stage does that become embarrassing for you?"

He sighs heavily. "It's good to see you, Raven."

"Oh, come on!" I tease. "You have to admit, it's rather amusing. Why didn't you change your name like Robin?"

"I don't know, maybe the ladies still have an attachment for that name they know and love!" he postures, but upon seeing my stare of denial, he relents. "Maybe I'll change it someday soon."

I notice his attention shift to Violet. "Maybe that's a good idea," I mutter. "Violet, this is-"

"Beast Boy," she finishes. "Hello."

"Wow," Beast Boy says, obviously shocked by our physical similarity. "Hey there. Want to hear a joke?"

I have to fight back the urge to groan out loud, especially when Violet nods her head up and down in affirmation.

"Okay," he begins. "Why," he holds up a cookie, and my daughter lights up. "Did the cookie have go to the doctor?" he pauses, I suppose for some quasi-dramatic effect. "Because he felt 'crummy!' Get it?"

"I get it," Violet smiles. "I mean, you aren't _that _funny, but don't worry, you'll get there one day!"

Beast Boy pretends to be offended, and holds the cookie closer to himself. "Well, no cookie for you, then!"

"Aww…" Violet pouts. "Please?"

"Hmm," Beast Boy seems to consider, and suddenly morphs into a kitten. The kitten, holding a cookie with his tail, saunters up and licks Violet's hand. Wow, that's not creepy or anything. Yet she seems to be fawning over it, with the widest, brightest smile plastered on her face. She kneels and picks Kitten-Boy up, who passes the cookie to her with a flick of the tail.

I turn to Nightwing, who is watching the scene. "Given his age, as well as the fact that he still has the same name as he did seven years ago, I have to point out the underlying creepiness of this scene."

"Mm-hm," the vigilante nods.

"Eh, it's fine," Cyborg waves off, and grins at me. "Hey there, Rae. It's good to see you."

I hug him and smile. "Likewise, Cyborg. I trust you've been keeping watch over this lot? I notice that you still look exactly the same as you did seven years ago."

"You know it," he winks with his human eye. Violet then walks up to us, with Kitten-Boy still trailing behind her. "And who do we have here, Raven?"

"This is my daughter, Violet. Violet, I assume you know who this is?" I ask her.

She nods. "Cyborg. Wow, you're _really tall_."

He seems proud of that fact. "Yep. Wanna see just how high it is up here?"

"Are you going to pick me up or something?" she asks, and looks to me for confirmation. "Mommy?"

"You'll be fine," I reassure her.

She doesn't seem too worried, but she nods at me. "Okay."

Cyborg gently lifts her up into the air, and sits her down on his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," I say to her.

"It's fine," she says. "I know he won't let go. Right?" she asks him.

"It's a long way down from up there, kiddo," Cyborg says. "Don't do anything to tempt me."

"Hey, what does this panel do?" she playfully asks, and laughs.

She can't see it, but I see Cyborg smiling. Ah, the innocence of youth. Oftentimes I have to remind myself that she's only three.

Unbeknownst to them both, I notice a flash of green climbing up onto Cyborg's back. Violet turns her head to it. "Oh, hello Beast Boy!"

Of course, Beast Boy, still in kitten form, clambered up onto Cyborg's back to join Violet, and again, she seems pretty happy about it.

"Beast Boy?! Hey, no free rides for you!" Cyborg orders, but Kitten-Boy ignores him and perches on one of his shoulders next to Violet, making her laugh.

"Yeah, I think I was right about the creepiness," I say to Nightwing.

"Maybe, but it's all in good spirit," he replies. "After all, what's better than the company of those you're closest to?"

How profound. "You're absolutely right," I affirm. "Ahem!" I clear my throat, and the heads of four Titans and my daughter turn to me. "So, where are we going for lunch?"

At once, different suggestions fly into the open.

"Pizza!"

"Tacos!"

"Burgers!"

The four Titans launch into debate, with Beast Boy leaping off of Cyborg and reverting back to his human form. I smile at my daughter, who returns it from the lofty heights of Cyborg's shoulders.

Why did I stay away for so long? Now I realize just how much I missed this, and it's rather saddening. But then I see Violet, having the time of her short life here, and _that _is uplifting for me. That I can introduce my greatest treasure to those closest to me, _that _is a blessing in itself.

In the past, I might have questioned scenarios and situations that arose in my life, wondering if they were another of Fate's machinations. But now, I don't care. After walking out the door that separated me from life, after all the time that passed in the intervening years, the road of my life has once again converged with the ones of the friends I left behind. But it's more than the roads of the five original Titans; there is a new road, one with so much promise and life ahead of it.

Contrary to popular belief, everyone in the world has something in common, and that is that everyone in the world has a Fate. The workings of our Fates are a mystery that will never be solved, but it is better that way; life will continue to surprise us because of it, whether it be something small like changing one's own alias and the clothes one wears, or something completely life-changing, like bearing a new existence into this world.

After the debate is finally settled, we head for the door. Nightwing asks me to get the lights on the way out, and I tell him I will. I hang back in the doorway, with my folded coat in one hand, while the Titans walk on ahead. Violet tugs on the hem of my shirt, and I look down at her.

She has a contented smile on her face. "Thank you for this, Mommy."

"You're welcome, Vi," I say softly. She turns and skips away to catch up with the Titans. As I watch her leave, I whisper, "Thank _you_."

I look back into the Main Operations Room, and flick the switch. Immediately the room is flooded in darkness, the only light coming from the window on the far side of the room. It's not the same as a sunrise, but it reminds me of one particular morning seven years ago, on the rooftop. The door closes behind me as I walk away. I smile wistfully.

I never did learn how to paint that sunrise.

* * *

**As a reference, Starfire's outfit in this part of the story is the one from the Young Justice series. Nightwing's appearance is from that one episode in the Teen Titans series which shows everyone twenty years in the future. Beast Boy is pretty much the same, while Cyborg is exactly the same. For loose examples of Raven's various appearances throughout these three parts, her teenage appearance is from the Teen Titans series, while her appearances in the second and third parts can be loosely based on various art by chamzi, a DeviantArtist who has made several great pieces featuring a casually-dressed Raven. Old pieces, but check them out nevertheless!**

**So there we have it! I had a great time writing this trilogy. Definitely an accomplished experiment, in terms of my writing. Branching out and whatnot. **

**...Truly Yours, Kalico.**


End file.
